


camera angry

by pumpkinpickles



Series: third time's the charm [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, platonic af once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpickles/pseuds/pumpkinpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akefia doesn't really understand why the term "camera angry" doesn't exist for people who are not at all shy in front of cameras, just pissed off. Very, very, pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camera angry

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of the previous part which was titled "to live is to forgive (i beg to differ)" uvu

The performance is over.

 

One step out into the crisp night air and the flashes of the cameras blind them. Paparazzi pour in from all directions, overflowing with questions that revolve around “Atem”, “your latest album”, “Atem”, “your connection with the up and coming movie star, mister Akefia, what is it?”, “Atem”, and Akefia is as close from snapping the neck of the next reporter who tries to shove a recorder in his face as Set is.

 

Set’s face is much more pinched than usual, exasperation pulling at the corners of his lips. Yet his stride is as confident as ever, eyes staring straight ahead.

 

Trust Set to be able to appear like getting mobbed by the paparazzi was something as common as taking a piss in the morning.

 

Oh, _wait_.

 

But that didn't _mean_ that it was any less annoying.

 

The thought of bodily pushing the paparazzi away - maybe even causing one to fall and create a domino effect, now that'd be priceless - entices Akefia, but is quickly banished when he feels Set’s subtle pinch to his side.

 

The warning glare the pianist sends the violinist makes him turn his head away, clicking his tongue annoyedly.

 

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, he wonders if Set is ever thankful for the ten foot pole rammed up his ass to help keep his back straight all the time.

 

Suddenly, a reporter got the great idea to shove an entire television camera right into Set’s face, all while screaming questions till their lungs were ready to burst, fighting to be heard over the rest of the din.

 

Startled, Set blinks, falters a step, stumbling backwards.

 

That was _it_.

 

Akefia's face twists uglily, an arm quickly shot out to break the fall, sidling around the thin waist to anchor the pianist.

 

It was one thing to bombard _him_ with questions for _his_ own actions, but dragging others into his mess was really not his style.

 

“Back off!” Akefia yelled straight into the camera, making a huge sweeping gesture with his free arm, teeth bared menacingly.

 

Silence fell, apart from a few brave souls who still attempted to snap a few shots.

 

“We have no comment on anything, got it?” Akefia hisses, arm tightening around Set’s waist. “Now get the fuck out of our way.”

 

Instantly, a path appears.

 

“Thanks, Moses.” Set says under his breath once they were out of earshot.

 

Akefia snorted, pushing Set into the waiting car. The car door shuts behind them with a loud, satisfying slam.

 

“No take backs. Even after you see what they write on the tabloids tomorrow.” Akefia replies, throwing Set a toothy grin, fingers dancing on the edge of Set’s hip, arm still snug around his waist.

 

Set rolls his eyes.

  
“Nothing can beat the time you smashed that violin and stalked out the performance hall with three hundred and fifty witnesses, then got thrown into jail for public harassment, I would think.”


End file.
